Love in a Dead World
by Izlawake
Summary: While locked in the cannibals's train car in Terminus, Glenn reflects on the wedding between him and Maggie. One-shot. CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR THOSE WHO HAVEN'T WATCHED THE FINALE.


**After watching the season 4 finale, I'd thought I'd make a short little fanfic about how Glenn and Maggie's wedding went back at the prison. Contains small spoilers for those who have not seen the finale. **

**Love in a Dead World **

It has only been perhaps a couple hours since Glenn and the others were shoved into the train car by the cannibals. Even in the dim light that bled through the cracks in their prison, Glenn could see Maggie as she hovered close to him, holding his hand tight. "I can't believe this," Glenn muttered.

"Can't believe what?" said Abraham. "That the last probable sanctuary on Earth was a lie, or the thought of you being eaten by living people?"

"Fuck you," growled Maggie, wishing he could see her scowl. "This was the last thing we would expect after all this time."

Eugene stepped forward. "Well, to be honest, when we arrived here, I noticed that some parts were kinda strange. The front gate wasn't even locked; if this was supposed to be a safe haven, then that means the gate would be locked and reinforced to keep Walkers and People out, as the living would do ANYTHING to get in. Second, there were no Walkers at the fences; if there were a lot of people here, then they would be at the fences trying to get to the banquet inside. No pun intended." Rosita shot him an non amusing look.

"Like it matters anymore," Sasha brooded. "Their plan worked, luring survivors blinded by hope in to serve them up for dinner."

"Maybe that's all we can do, just hope," Glenn remarked. He felt Maggie's hand tighten, stabbing his skin with her wedding ring. _At least I have one good memory: our wedding. _

It was probably the happiest day of his life. Glenn had just asked Maggie to marry him, and she said yes. Granted, Glenn never thought he would gift a ring to the woman he would marry by plucking it off a walking corpse. Even so, Maggie accepted it. There was just the matter of setting up the wedding.

"What should we do then?" Maggie asked him over lunch. "We can't really go to a church, can't we?" She chuckled and sipped her water glass.

"Yeah, I know," he joked back. "Hell, for our wedding clothes, we can go search for some off some Walkers, hopefully if we do, they have my shoe size." They laughed.

"We need to be serious here. I don't want to have a lousy wedding, you know."

"Sorry" Glenn took a moment to think. "How should we do this? Do it the traditional way with vows, a priest, and all? Or just agree together that we're married and be done with it?"

"I prefer to keep one tradition alive."

The two lovers went around to notify everyone about the wedding. Glenn asked Hershel to act as their priest to unite them while Maggie patrolled along the fence, plucking wedding rings off the male Walkers. _This is just nasty_, Maggie thought, chopping a Walker's hand for another ring.

Some time later, after trying on all of the rings, Glenn found one in his size. Everyone gathered in the cafeteria, where Hershel stood before them holding the Holy Bible in hand. Glenn and Maggie entered together, wearing their best looking clothes, which were not as dirty as their others, and lots of washing managed to erase most of the smell out of them. They strolled past everyone and stopped in front of Hershel, who smiled and opened the Bible.

"If I speak in the tongues of men and of angels," started Hershel. "but have not love, I am only a resounding gong of a clanging cymbal. If I have the gift of prophecy and can fathom all mysteries and all knowledge, and If have a faith that can move mountains, but have not love, I am nothing. If I give all I possess to the to the poor and surrender my body to the flames, but have not love, I gain nothing.

"Love is patient, love is kind. It does not boast, it is not proud. It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres. These two have prepared their vows."

"Yes," Glenn said, slipping the ring onto Maggie's finger. "Maggie, my love, I promise to protect you, and honor you. I will keep you safe and protect, um, and I vow to love you for as long as I have left and to do everything in my power to ensure that is a long time." Everyone smiled at Glenn's words.

Maggie took her ring and gave it to Glenn's hand. "Today, a day of love and celebration of love, I pledge to share my life with you. Whether the days to come are happy or sad, I will live them with you. Glenn, I give myself to you as your wife." Sitting at one table with Rick and Carl whilst holding Judith, Beth gave her sister a smile.

Hershel continued. "Glenn, do you take this to be your wife, to have and to hold, to honor and cherish 'til the end of your days?"

"I do," he said, smiling at his soon-to-be wife.

"Maggie, do you take this man to be your-"

"I do, father," she interrupted.

"Very well. Then by the powers vested in me by the unusual circumstances of our lives and the good Lord above, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Glenn and Maggie enclosed in a kiss as the cafeteria erupted in applause.

_Yeah, that has to be the happiest moment of my life_, Glenn thought as the train car slid open, and entered Rick, Daryl, Michonne, and Carl. "Rick? You're alive!"

"So, you all got lured here too?" Rick said. Everyone nodded. "Heh, well, these guys are going to feel really stupid when they find out."

"Find out what?" piped up Tara.

"Find out that they've fucked with the wrong people."

**Remember to leave a review, it helps a lot, and I'll see you next time readers.**


End file.
